Darkness
by Scepta101
Summary: I know it has a different name, but this is the new version of my old story, Universal Travels. anyone who read the old one and liked it, I hope you like this one even more! and to those who are new to this story, I hope you like it too!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All Sonic the Hedgehog Characters that are not my OCs belong to Sega and all MLP characters belong to Hasbro**

Prologue

Darkness. Such an irrelevant word. Everything is darkness. Everything. All thoughts of light or dreams of light… that's what they are. Thoughts and dreams. I see that now. As I'm about to die, I realize that light is fake. Everything is fake… except for darkness. Shadows are fake, emotions are fake… and I'm trying to make it all real again. I just hope it's not too late. Darkness consumes the universes, even as I speak. It consumes everything. I'll try to explain it, in the form of writing this journal.

**Four Thousand Years Earlier**

"I am the most powerful being in the 3rd dimension!" he screamed. "Why can't I be the _Realmer _there?" "Because you are inexperienced and young," answered the Godfather. The conversation continued, these same lines repeating thousands of times before finally… "Get him out of my sight!" shouted Godfather. The man kicked and screamed, throwing a child's fit. 2 guards took him firmly by the arms and dragged him away as roughly as they could. "Curse you Godfather! I will be the _Realmer _of the 3rd dimension! You will see!" and then the man was gone. He was never to be seen again… or as a man at least.

Chapter 1: School Day

**Present Day**

**June, 2****nd**** Thursday **

I was in high school, sitting there, not realizing that I was about to fight to save the universe. It was a normal day, getting bullied by Festus the chameleon and acing papers. My name is Raphael the Echidna, and my only friends at school are Thunder, a hedgehog with extremely dark blue hair and quills; Stream, with purple hair and quills and a blue skirt, then there is Blossom, with dark pink hair and quills. They are all hedgehogs. I said normal day, right? Yeah, until 5th hour, when my teacher (a white haired echidna, math teacher) fell to the floor while talking about algebra and equations and stuff. Most students were screaming, but my friends and me kept calm and called for the principal… but what we got was a crazy lady (human) with a knife who kept mumbling something about eggs. Then she transformed. That's when we joined the others and screamed.

The crazy knife lady was now a 10-foot long snake with a still human-like face. She pulled out a spear from, like, literally nowhere and threw it… right at me. Then my day went absolutely crazy. Principal Aldermen, a balding man, appeared from nowhere, grabbed the spear out of the air right in front of my face, and threw it back at the snake lady, sending it right through her skull. I heard an unsatisfying crunch as the spear shaft crushed her head. She fell to the floor with a _thump_. Alderman then turned to me and said "we have to go, your friends, too." And with that, he left. Then I realized he had been talking to me… because my friends and I were the only 4 left in the classroom. We followed Alderman out of the school and to the field where we would normally go for playing catch when we are bored. "Stop here," said Alderman, "I will explain what happened." "You better!" shouted Stream. Ah Stream, always shouting at people because they don't do anything on her time. "That was a _dracaena_, it means snake women."

"You don't say!" shouted Stream, "that was the snakiest snake ever! I was terrified!" Stream is always terrified… ok that's a lie. Alderman told us to hold hands, so we did. I didn't know what would happen, and he didn't tell us. _Well it must be better than taking a spear to the face_, I thought. Boy was I wrong.

Alderman started to mumble something about eggs. What does everything have to do with eggs? Then Festus came. _Oh shit,_ I thought, _it's him. _As I said before, Festus bullies me. "Wait for me!" he yelled. Alderman looked at his wrist, turned away, and started whispering. All I heard from it was eggs… dragon… yes sir. What was going on? I had no clue. Festus joined the group… holding Stream and Blossoms' hands. Horn dog. After Alderman mumbled about eggs for a few more minutes, I felt a tugging sensation upward, and we were suddenly speeding along a blue tube that seemed to be made of energy, and it was distorting itself, making suction sounds that hurt my ears. We landed on a metal platform that seemed to be surrounded by a black fog, enveloping everything around us… which was nothing. Then it started to dissipate in front of us, making me realize that we weren't on a platform, but on full ground. "W-where are we?" Blossom asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper. "This?" asked Alderman, mockingly, "this is the palace… of our dimension's ruler!" Then all of the black fog dissipated, and an army of dark warriors with dark gray armor now surrounded us, with a silhouette at the top of a pedestal that suddenly appeared in front of us. "This is the land of the _Realmer_!" the entire army around us all cheered. "Silence!" the cold, evil voice seemed to sweep over the whole mass of people… or whatever these things are. "Come with me," Alderman walked passed us and we decided to follow. That is when it began. That is when my life's biggest trials began. That is when the battle started. That is when I started dying inside. My next entry in this journal will come when I have a time to write. I don't know who I'm writing this too, or if I'm writing to anyone at all, but I'm writing it, and none will stop that.

**AN: nice, new, more detailed version, right? I'm sorry Zero was not in this chapter, but my friend hasn't given me permission to reuse him in this version. I will update the next chapter as soon ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Test

**AN: This is a totally new idea that wasn't even hinted at in the old version, so I hope you all like it.**

**Entry 2, Unknown Time**

Alderman took us to a low lying building made of the odd metal material that the floor was made out of. We entered the room, and saw 5 different corridors that led off to somewhere. "Line up from the left hallway to the right in this order," he said, "Raphael, Thunder, Blossom, Festus, Stream." We lined up the way he said, and listened for anything else. "Your abilities are about to be tested like never before."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I don't question people over things like this. Unfortunately, Stream does. "Why are you testing our abilities?" she asked in an all too loud voice. Alderman didn't answer with words, he answered by pulling a switch on the right wall that I didn't notice before. We were sucked in.

I was pulled through the blue tube, a lot like how I got to the metal place, but the ride was shorter and the blue tube didn't distort itself quite as often. I landed roughly on what felt like grass, but I couldn't see. I pushed myself up, or what I thought of as up, and was able to stand. I backed up and hit a wall that seemed to curve back a little. I then realized that it felt like wood, and thought of a tree. Yes, that's it, I backed up into a tree. Then my visibility went up, and it just seemed dark and gloomy. I became vaguely aware that I was surrounded by trees, and then saw them. Trees, bushes, grass, dirt, weird noises in the background, I was probably in a forest. Then the ant came. Doesn't sound bad, right? Wrong. Worst experience in my life (up to that point). I heard a really loud, really annoying screeching sound that seemed to come from behind me. I turned around, and almost peed. At this point I could see almost like it was day. I wish I couldn't. 2 pincers the size of cars were overhead, ready to snap shut. And they did. The tree I had backed up into was about 5 feet wide, and the pincers crushed the trunk like a twig, with unsatisfying _snap!_ The tree fell on its side, and I saw the biggest ant head ever. Well, I hope it's the biggest ant head ever, because it was huge. I did the only thing my brain would allow me to do at that point, I ran. Dodging trees, running through bushes, tripping over vines, and just simply running, that was more like. When I finally broke into a large clearing, what I found made me nearly faint. An ant hill the size of the empire state building was looming over me, hundreds of the giant ants scurrying around the side. That is when the worst part of this 'test' happened. A loud snapping sound right above me forced air down, pushing me to the ground. And I noticed something. I was wearing gloves with spikes, 1 spike each glove. And I felt stupid within another 3 seconds.

I turned around, and in a flurry of motion between the ant and me, I punched it in the face. I heard a metallic clanking sound, and my hand felt almost broken. Apparently the ant was hurt too, because he called for backup. Yeah, backup. The ground rumbled, and my eardrums almost popped out of my head and ran away. I turned to see the most horrifying thing anyone should ever have to see. Hundreds, no thousands of monstrous ants climbed down, out of, and around the ant hill. I was screwed. I jumped backwards and somehow uncontrollably somersaulted onto the back of the first ant's abdomen, and punched down as hard as I could with my left hand, because my right hand still hurt from the earlier face punch. Instead of bouncing off harmlessly, this time it went through the exoskeleton with a crunching sound, so the ant screeched in pain and ran forward. My plan had worked. The ant ran up the ant hill, bashed into other ants, messing up the line and knocking ants off the side violently. Before long, hundreds of ants were on the ground. Many dead, but most were just injured, and a few seemed knocked out. The ant I was on the 'back' of ran exhausted almost to the top. I jumped down the 10 foot drop, and I was on the edge of a massive hole probably 80 feet on diameter and deep down. Perfect place to puke. I vomited down the huge hole at the top of the anthill. What? I had some disgusting green goo on my left arm and a thousand giant ants lay dead all around the anthill. I regretted it. Obviously, wouldn't you say? The biggest screeching sound yet, yes bigger than the thousands doing it, came from that pit on top of the anthill. 2 pincers longer than buses emerged from that pit, and I screamed.

A head bigger than the whole ant that lay dead beside me came from that pit, chasm, whatever it was. Then the abdomen, much larger, and finally the butt (ok, so I don't know what it's called, so what?).

The butt scraped the walls of the pit and dirt tumbled down behind me in a massive dirt slide. I didn't see the dirt slide. I _felt _it. That's how big it was. The ginormous ant was now towering above me in a vertical position; it had to be almost 200 feet tall, and looked down. It was the 2nd creepiest thing on my journey. The creepiest is yet to come. I jumped backwards, landing on a large dirt bed that somehow kept me safe during the fall. When I landed, I had to dodge a lot of carcasses and some live ants who were trying to use their pincers one last time. It never worked. Lucky me. I ran, and ran, and ran. I never seemed to stop. When I finally came to a cave in a rock wall that was about 3 miles in to the forest, I stopped running. Then I realized how exhausted I was, and fell over once I got inside the little cave. I immediately fell asleep and most likely slept like a baby.

**The next day, or maybe the middle of the night?**

I woke up to the huge screech, and it was dark. Almost as dark as when I had first arrived in this godforsaken testing zone. I trudged through the forest, drowsy, when I remembered the humongous ant I had seen before sleeping. And I looked up. The 30 foot pincers snapped shut, and the air it forced on me pushed me back and to the ground. I stood up once again and the pincers started racing down towards me in a really fast pace. I ran backwards and immediately tripped, thanks to good old morning clumsiness. "is this what you did, Alderman!?" I screamed out loud, as if someone was hearing me, "saved my life so you could kill anyway, huh!?" but I realized it wasn't over. In that moment, I suddenly gained the strength to fight, the strength to battle the massive ant. I had the strength to survive. And in that moment I realized that my destiny was to do something great. I flew. I literally started flying, and blasted the ant with some kind of purple energy that exploded on the giant ant's back. The explosion knocked the thing to the ground with a huge rumble. In that moment, I fought back. And it felt good to fight.

**AN: HaHa! Cliffhanger! And it felt good to leave you guys reeling. Well, I'm going to Alabama for Thanksgiving, so you won't know what happens until Saturday or Sunday! I love this so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Purple Aura

**AN: I went to Alabama for Thanksgiving, so sorry if this gets updated later than normal, but if you're reading this, at least I got it updated, right? Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new concept I thought of. **

**Entry 3, Sometime late in July.**

The purple energy bolts all exploded. There were hundreds of them. All exploding. Keeping the ant down. The trees around the area were burning with purple fire. The ant decided to fight back. It grabbed a large tree by the trunk with its pincers and uprooted it, throwing the tree, roots and all, into the sky. Right towards me. I shot the tree, and it started burning. But it didn't stop. The tree came right towards me, and blew up right in my face, sending me flying through the night sky. I finally regained balance after about 10 seconds, and noticed I was almost 300 feet higher than I was originally. I flew down, not knowing how I did it, and shot a final, amazing bolt of purple energy at the beast ant, and all hell broke loose. It went right inside the ant and blew, sending and parts and purple fire balls everywhere, blowing up other parts of the forest. Soon, I had an area of hundreds of square miles around me burning. Then the blue tube appeared 20 feet below me. And I fell. I fell into the blue tube, and this trip was far different from my last 2 journeys through it. There was a falling sensation this time, and the tube never turned or distorted. I ended up face planting into a hard floor. Then it went black.

I woke up in a sitting position on the left wall of the corridor room. The corridor that had pulled me in wasn't there, and neither was the 2nd or 4th. I then noticed Festus and Thunder standing by Alderman, who was staring intently at the 3rd and 5th corridors, which had the blue tubes in them. "You did well," said Alderman, "but you took longer than these 2, when you were expected to come out 1st, which I am disappointed in." "DISAPPOINTED!" I yelled, suddenly finding the strength to talk, "I fought an army of giant ants that eat trees and you're _DISAPPOINTED!" _I was really mad; he treated my great success over the ants as a _failed _practice, which it apparently was. Festus laughed. "I stole a dragon egg and killed the mama, and you had to fight ants! That's hilarious!" I then realized what was happening. We were being given abilities to fight our biggest fears. I had heard Festus say how he was scared of dragons in middle school. And I was terrified of ants. I _hated _ants. I decided to try and prove my theory. "Thunder, what did you fight?" he looked confused for a second, and then said, "I fought a bunch of spiders, why?" That confirmed it. Thunder hates spiders. "It was awesome!" shouted Festus. "I threw the egg at the dragon, and hit it in the eye, and then it yelled. I took the egg back, and noticed it cracked. I broke it with a sharp stone and drank the yolk! Yeah, no baby yet, well anyway, I was- "enough!" I yelled, "I don't care what happened in your test, what power did you gain!" Alderman answered for me, "he breathes camo fire, and also has unlocked his natural chameleon abilities, to turn camo himself."

"And what did I get?" I asked. The answer was awesome… and disturbing. "Well, let's start with the universe's creation," he said, "There was dark matter, and then there were the auras. The auras created forces. The Red Aura, Yellow Aura, and the Purple Aura. The Red Aura created gravity, the Yellow Aura created time, and the Purple Aura created energy and light." I let this new creation story sink in. "what does this have to do with me?" I asked. Before Alderman was able to answer, I realized what it had to do with me. Then he answered, "you have the ability to control the Purple Aura, you control the greatest energy, the creator of energy and light." I was shocked. To control something that powerful was mind crumbling. "What about plasma?" I asked. He answered, "plasma was created when gravity and energy mixed, starting the first galaxy." And the last corridors closed. Stream and Blossom fell out, both unconscious. Alderman set them to the side gently. "Thunder has control of lightning, a type of plasma, Blossom has possession of powerful daggers that have celestial energy and strength, and Stream can control water." I thought about that for a second. Festus was invisible, I was awesome, Thunder was shocking, Blossom was godly, and Stream was a wave of excellence. All puns intended. We were superheroes. Then I remembered something that I needed to ask about. "Why did my gloves grow spikes?" Alderman didn't answer right away. After a few seconds, he said "eggs". "What?" that didn't make sense. "Eggs are the creators of life in this universe". Ok, I was confused. "Eggs give life, so they help life. If something living needs help, eggs deliver help". I was sitting there, not knowing what the heck he was talking about, and then I remembered. The snake lady said eggs, and she had a spear, then Alderman needed transport, so he said eggs. It all made sense… ok, so I was still confused as to how I got spiked fists. I was about to ask him, but he said, "no time for that right now, you are about to be sent somewhere safe from the _dracaena _army." And we were off. In the blue tube again, I noticed that the distortions were far faster and more frequent than any of the rides before that. We came in falling through trees. I heard a surprised and terrified voice from somewhere in front of me, when I blacked out.

**AN: How did you like it? The auras and stuff, I mean. Oh well, leave a review on this chapter about how you liked it or not, and why.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New World

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I was busy with fictionpress, eqf, fimfiction, and hanging out with friends and family for Christmas and New Year's. Now it's 2014, so I'm starting fresh, getting this done as fast as I can. I am going to try to update chapters a lot faster now. I will work as much as I can on this story. Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter I thought it was funny.**

**Entry 4, July… impossible to tell exact date, so I'll leave it at that**

I woke up in what seemed like a hospital. _Ok, that makes sense, _I thought. Then the strangest thing happened. A freakin' pony with a weird doctor's coat on came in. It was terrifying at first, and it got worse. A purple _unicorn _with _wings _followed closely behind. They muttered, yes like talking, to each other, something about species… can't treat… celestial. No, that wasn't it, it was _Celestia_, like some kind of god or goddess said to be from the sun. I'd heard a lot about things like that. I almost fainted. Another winged unicorn trotted in, with white fur and variously colored main and tail. "They are awake!" she announced, for it was a she. I was used to animals talking, but not unicorns, talking ponies, or mad house horse doctors.My life was officially crazy. The purple one stood above me, the mainly white one along with it, as the doctor trotted over. I opened my eyes fully, and saw that the white one's wings were spread over the others, her horn sparking like a firecracker. _Oh shit! _I thought as I rolled off the bed I was apparently lying on the whole time. When I landed, I felt like a fool because everyone laughed… including my friends. I got up and lay back down on the bed, setting my head in a crooked upward position so it didn't strain my neck. "I'm sorry," said the white one, with an unexplainable mix of power, softness, and energy to her voice, "we never formally met, I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle of Uranus (YouTube joke), and this is Nurse Redheart". My friends looked at me expectantly, and after a few seconds, "oh, alright… I am Raphael, an echidna from Earth who was gifted the control of some purple aura thingy, this is Thunder, a hedgehog who was gifted with control over lightning and wind, that one over there is Festus, a chameleon who can shoot invisible, unhearable fire and turn invisible himself, this Stream, a hedgehog who was gifted power over water, and last, probably least, but maybe not, is Blossom, a shy hedgehog who was given invincible celestial daggers that gain energy from stars, and with enough energy can apparently kill spiders, are we done now?" the purple princess was intrigued, the nurse confused and scared, and Princess Celestia grim. She shot with a bolt of energy that made me feel better, now that I realized I felt weak in the first place, and then we were hundreds of feet in the air, on the back of what seemed like a chariot, flying towards a mountain with a castle on it. _Great, _I thought; _now we're going to the tower to save_ _the dragon from an evil ogre princess… that doesn't sound right… hold on… _I shook the thought from my head, where did that kind of thinking come from? I was still pondering the differences between fairy tales when we landed. _The Beauty and the Beast is the one! No… _"RAPH!" Stream suddenly yelled into my ear at the top of her lungs. I looked up to see everyone standing about 10 meters away… when did I start counting in meters? Doesn't matter. We walked along the city, it being a pretty harmonized place. When we got to the castle, there was a brilliant flash of light, and we were standing in a hallway with depictions of different parts of history. How I knew it was this places history, I do not know. Thunder tapped me on the shoulder and said, "I'm the one who fought spiders, not Blossom". I replied with force, "you're really worried about that now, when we were just flying on a chariot with a winged Pegasus!" I turned to see Celestia staring at me, along with a dark bluish purple coat and lighter blue mane, which was almost as tall, and also a winged pegasus. "The politically correct term is alicorn, and this _alicorn _standing by me is my sister, Luna, of the moon." They both walked away, and we all followed, knowing they all meant to have us follow them. They showed us a 7-inch thick book and dropped it on a stone pedestal. "This is the book of prophecies, volume 7, and we believe your coming here was not an accident, but a sign of the prophecies coming true." She levitated the book in the air, probably using magic, and opened it about halfway, revealing words surrounding a picture on the left page, and a full picture page on the right side. The picture on the left was a silhouetted figure with purple surrounding his fist and spiraling around him in almost a vortex. He seemed to be trying to jump from page to page to kill the other picture, which was a tall, dark, eerie figure that seemed to be made of death and shadows… no, it was darkness, no light escaping its grip. The apocalypse would be triggered by this. As I looked onto that picture, I saw what was truly pure evil, purely chaotic, and purely… impure. Celestia read the words out loud, "5 warriors shall cometh from thy planet Equestria, and they shall rain light down on the darkness of everything, marching through evil, smiting the demons, and end all impurity. Thy warriors will be led by the purple savior, a warrior of justice who will save all from darkness, who shall defeat the _black hole _itself." We stood in silence for another 5 minutes before Luna spoke, "the _black hole _is an old pony's tale to scare children, but we believe that the _black hole _is the Shadow, or Dark, if you will, Realmer." "The what?" so far, being chosen by some big commander dude to go on this universal quest didn't seem so fun, just confusing and weird, along with a pinch of curiosity and a drop of **no, stay the hell back! **The sisters looked at each other, then back to me. Celestia explained, "We were once centurions of the 3rd dimension, protecting its Realmer, until about 3,900 years ago, when a powerful man took power, then wanted to control the original chaos power… dark energy, a force rivaling the auras. It was too much for him, however, and he was corrupted by it, turning to the most evil, sinister, dark force you could ever imagine. We decided to leave his force, not wishing to disobey Godfather, and took star's and moon's powers to aid us in our fight against him. We failed, and were banished to an abandoned world with no star, for it was in no particular Realm, but still in outpost territory. We still had some of our power left, and we awoke as alicorns, with the strength to start a new community in this dimension. We gained much of our power back over time, and have had many… quarrels over the years, but now we need the strength of Equestria as a whole if we are going to stand up to the Dark Realmer." I must have had a blank slate for a face because Luna sighed heavily and explained further, "there are 4 dimensions, all with 3 realms, which have 2 universes each, and anything you do can cause a ripple effect, which the Dark Realmer uses to his advantage at killing his enemies, now to the extra worlds and outpost. Every dimension has a Realmer who upholds peace and security in a 100 million square mile outpost made of the hardest material ever, every dimension has an orb in the middle that has 3 super huge walls of energy that help separate and organize the realms, the force of these energy walls creates billions of planets in the separation of the realms, making them in no clear frame of existence, therefore being known only as being in the dimension, not in any realm or universe. Equestria is one of those planets here in the 3rd dimension. The dark Realmer hates us, but cannot directly attack us without leaving the outpost, leaving it defenseless, and getting it taken over, so he sends energy and minions here sometimes to cause trouble, like Chrysalis… Nightmare Moon, and King Sombra, but Discord was sent from somewhere else. The old story of _black hole _must have been a blast of dark energy concentrated in our direction, a small part of it forming into some demon an old hero must've taken out, but it was on the other side of Equestria, and we mainly focus over here, so we forgot it. And finally, to the _dracaena,_ a species of snake ladies who are spawned from eggs themselves that have deadly incurable poison that kills in days. They hate the Dark Realmer, but they hate everything else too, so that's not relevant, do you get it now!" Thunder was in the corner in a fetal position, holding his head, and said, through clenched teeth, "my brain hurts, but yeah, I got some stuff down." I also answered, but my brain didn't hurt, "you went through a little fast, but yeah, I can remember most of it all. (All of it, obviously, or else I couldn't write it down, lol).

"Well, I say we go to the outpost and kick some ass right now!" Princess Celestia looked angry about her language, but decided to say something a little nicer than she was gonna say, "We can't do it immediately, I have a strategy, I'll explain later, but for now, relax." We were shown to our rooms, and that's when I stayed up all night writing entry 1. I got to sleep at 2:00 A.M. the next morning. I got some sleep, but I'll start the next day's events in a few hours, I need to return to de- almost ruined the story, well anyway, goodbye.

**AN: Confusing? Probably, but there were some pretty comedic parts in this chapter, so you wouldn't be completely bored, remember to Read and Review. Also, Happy New Year to anyone who cares about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Entry 5 August 8****th****, Canterlot **

**AN: I am developing a schedule for this story, maybe a chapter every Tuesday and Thursday, or Monday and Wednesday? Well I can't decide, so post a review saying what days you guys want me to upload chapters.**

I woke up to a loud banging sound from nearby, which happened to be my door slamming open as Princess Twilight was seemingly thrown through it. She got up and said, "Oh, sorry to bother you, I was practicing flying, because I haven't been for a while." I decided to lie, so I didn't make her feel bad, "No, it's fine, I was just getting up anyway." She trotted away like nothing happened… then I heard another crash, a little farther away, then Stream's voice, "Are you crazy! I'm trying to sleep in here you know!" _I should get up, so I can see what Canterlot is like, _I thought as I got up from my bed and put my newly spiked gloves and black boots. I walked down the corridor with doors on either side of me in rows. When I got to the end of the corridor, I turned left, out of the options of left, right, or ahead, remembering when Princess Celestia showed me the way to my room in the first place. A door was at the end of that hall, which led into a large room, the hotel/mall/-well, like a billion other things- lobby that was filled with ponies. _I'll never get used to this, _I thought, as I skirted around the mass of colorful small horses. When I finally got through the main doors without being trampled, I was greeted by thousands of more ponies staring intently at a stage… with Thunder, Festus, Blossom, and the Solar Sisters on it. The princesses were in the middle of saying something "- and we will accept them as equals!" the entire crowd cheered. As I tiptoed the opposite direction of the stage, Princess Celestia spotted me and said "There he is now!" _Every _single pony turned around anxiously, and when they saw me, they galloped towards me. Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire, as they always say. I decided to go back into the frying pan. I turned and ran back into the super mall hotel hybrid thingy and ran, as fast as I could, back to my room and locked the door. I turned around and almost freaked out.

Twilight and Stream were both in my room, laughing their heads off at some joke they made. I didn't know which fact I should freak out about: Stream was laughing, or that she was in my room. "What are you doing in here!?". Stream replied with what was almost a story, which was also a first. "I left my room, and got chased down by some crazy earth pony who wanted my autograph, and I noticed that your door was open, so I ran in and acted like I locked myself in, so she went away, and Twilight came in here to apologize for breaking into my room when she noticed I was in this room, and we just started hanging out". I sat down on my bed, and looked at the odd duo sitting on my rented floor. "Ok then," I said, slipping onto the floor beside them. We talked and made jokes for hours before hearing banging on the door and Thunder saying, "Let me in, they're chasing me and blocking my door." I hurried to the door and unlocked it, opening it just long enough for Thunder, Festus, and Blossom to rush in. "You didn't tell me you were bringing the whole party in." Thunder shook his head and sat in the corner, while Blossom sat next to Stream, Festus left standing up near the door with nowhere to sit. Blossom scooted back a bit, getting an inch or so farther away from Princess Twilight. The purple pony princess giggled, saying, "You're a lot like my friend from Ponyville, Fluttershy." Then she looked around the room, saying, "Raphael is a little bit like Applejack, in terms of stubbornness and such, Stream, you're like Rainbow Dash, and you other 2… you're not like my other friends at all, but you do seem pretty nice". I was lost. "Ponyville, names, who were like? Let us see this Ponyville and meet your friends and we will see." Twilight replied instantly, "A train going to-" she stopped herself then continued, "Actually, I would prefer a chariot, but we should wait until tomorrow, when this paparazzi clears up." I went to thinking, and then realized something horrible, "Princess Celestia only paid for one night for me to stay here". Everyone looked troubled after this realization. Twilight looked up happily, saying, "I have a temporary room here due to the construction of my bad chamber in Canterlot Castle!" We followed her out the door 5 minutes later, after making a plan. We snuck to the left direction from my room, turning right at the end of the corridor, which led to another corridor of hotel rooms with a stairwell at the end. When we got close to the stairs, a door opened right behind us, a yellow pony with a cream colored mane and tail walked out, staring at us. At the end of the corridor where we came from, about 30 more ponies came from left and right, and looked at us, all gleaming with excitement, and started galloping. We were all silent and unmoving for a second before running up the stairs at full speed. We skipped over 6 floors before opening a door to another corridor, this time door-less, except for 1 at the end, a set of double doors. We opened them into a large room with books stacked on desks and a wide and long bed, with plenty of space for everyone to go to sleep. We all laid down on different parts of the floor, and I wrote entry 2-3, and some of 4. Yeah, I got no sleep. The next entry will come on a very sad note.

**AN: Yeah, that kind of twist is called foreshadowing. Well, anyway, don't forget to review your thoughts on my schedule. Also, check out my profile on Fictionpress, I have 2 chapters on my first story, but it is really good so far. My profile name on there is uc ultimatecomics**. **If you read my profile bio on fictionpress, you'll know about Iron Head, who I will feature in a Marvel/Dc crossover I will make soon. That is all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love, Ba!**

**AN: I have a poll set up for the days question I asked in the previous chapter. Also, if you like Marvel and/or DC Comics, I have a new story about their worlds combining together.**

**Entry 6, August 9****th**

We woke up to the door breaking open, and a dark figure walking in. it was a large pony with black armor on and a curved red horn. Twilight gasped. "What is it?" I asked, but Twilight didn't answer, the black armored unicorn did, "I am King Sombra, but you can call me Centurion Sombra." I thought back a bit, and remembered that a centurion was a ranking officer in the Dark Realmer's army. A pony with black eyes walked in behind him, followed by another, and another, and another, until 10 black eyed ponies stood by Centurion Sombra. He disappeared in a shadowy wisp of darkness and his voice carried, "See what you can do against my _Death Minions_!" a pony jumped forward and front bucked Thunder in the chest, knocking him down. A unicorn shot a mixture of red and black energy at Stream, hitting her into the window. Festus shot flame from his mouth, which suddenly disappeared in midair. A banging sound filled the large room, and a smoking, charred hole was now on the floor in front of the death ponies. I punched through the window, and shouted "Come on!" as the others prepared to follow me. No one was planning on hurting innocent ponies. The window led to the super lobby, which was filled with nearly 200 death ponies, including a black coated one that had a broken horn. Twilight gasped as we all hit the floor, and she said, "That's Queen Chrysalis!" she shot a green blast at Twilight, who summoned a large purple bubble around the group. Stream and I ran forward, and I punched the ground, which sent Chrysalis airborne. When she came down, she was met by Stream's fist to her jaw. Chrysalis fell to the floor, knocked out. "That was awesome!" I said, and Stream replied with, "No, I think your ground punch was way cooler." I scratched the back of my head, and said, "Well…" Chrysalis chuckled, still on the ground, and said, "You 2 don't know it, but you're fueling me with energy, only slightly, but I can still put up a fight." And with that, she stood up and blasted Stream with a green energy blast that sent her through the front desk. "No!" I yelled as I ran to her side. Chrysalis was now surrounded in black and green energy, stalking forward, laughing. Blasts of energy kept shooting away from her then coming back. She stopped about 20 feet from us, and all of the energy converged over her horn, and shot at us in a beam of perfect black energy. I could feel rage well up inside, and I punched it. I punched the energy beam, which stopped in front of me, welled up into a ball, and turned a dark purple. It flew at Chrysalis, sent her outside, and exploded, covering the entire block outside with ash and pieces of the ground that had blown up. I walked out of the lobby and stared down a huge, gaping hole that led to some underground chamber. Death ponies gathered around the hole then looked up at me in hate. All of the unicorns out there shot me with balls of dark energy. They all turned purple a few feet away from me, and were sucked into my body. All of the death ponies backed away slowly, and then just turned and ran. Sombra materialized hovering 10 feet over the hole. He seethed with anger, and shot a large dark crystal from his horn. The crystal melted away to reveal the Solar Sisters incapacitated. He landed in front of them, and hit his front hoof on the ground in a sliding motion, like in a horse race movie. Then he charged. I grabbed his horn, not even remembering trying to do so, and threw him to my right. He launched into a window on the castle. All the rage from earlier subsided, and all of my friends, including Twilight, ran from the super mall hotel, and checked on the sisters, as well as asking if I'm ok. I walked down to the spot where they were looking down at the sisters.

I wrapped my arms around Stream and whispered into her ear, "I won't let that happen again." When I let go, everyone was staring at me, dumbfounded, including Stream. I didn't even realize what I had just done for another 5 seconds, when Thunder said, "Dude, did you just hug Stream?" then Chrysalis emerged from the hole. She laughed, then transformed into a tall, black armored humanoid figure about 12 feet tall, holding a spear. She was surrounded in darkness, and then the worst happened. Sombra shot from the castle and converged with the dark warrior Chrysalis had turned into. A swirling vortex started up, and a unicorn head appeared on the moon in the sky, and then it turned into a wisp of darkness, and came down, falling into the vortex. The vortex stopped, and in its place emerged a large, dark figure surrounded in black wisps. The hole disappeared, and in its place was a black pedestal. A dark, evil voice boomed, "This is the evil of this world, the evil the Dark Realmer has set upon this world… I am the _Black Hole!_" Chrysalis's voice emerged from the creature, "Love, ba!" then Sombra's voice, "You won't ever know our power, you'll die before you can!" then a voice I didn't recognize, "The Dark Realmer will rule all dimensions!" Twilight gasped, "That last voice was Nightmare Moon!" The sisters suddenly stood up, looks of hate on their faces. Thunder, Festus, Blossom, Twilight, and the Sisters stood on my right, Stream on my left. She took my hand, whispering, "This is it."

AN: Cliffhanger! Haha! Black Hole versus the full package. Raphael and Stream are slightly weakened, and Raphael and Stream are finally falling in love. Well, they just realized they are, anyway. Well be sure to check out my Earth(s) go to Hell story if you like DC and/or Marvel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Black Hole**

**AN: I know Raphael and Stream falling in love was rushed a bit, but I didn't think of how I could extend it, so I just went with it. And when I said cliffhanger in the previous chapter, I was thinking of something else, and now I'm confused over whether it should be considered a cliffhanger or not. But anyway, the battle chapter is finally here. Everyone versus Black Hole. And to Epicshock, I am incorporating something like your idea into this chapter. Anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about, look at the reviews for chapter 4. Now let's begin.**

**Entry 7, impossible to tell whether August 9****th**** or 10****th**** due to darkness in the sky**

Princesses Celestia and Luna charged up energy in their horns, and a strange creature appeared before us that seemed to be brushing his teeth. "Discord," Twilight gasped, "You summoned Discord!" she had redirected her attention to the Solar Sisters on the second comment. The shadowy wisp of a warrior laughed hysterically, and the shadowy wisps disappeared, revealing a completely armored humanoid creature with a silhouette of skin. Suddenly wings unfurled on his back, and they also seemed like silhouettes, with fire shaped tails of darkness on the bottoms. A gigantic black sword appeared in the warrior's right hand. It was curved, like a scimitar, but with points coming off, making jagged spikes along the underside of the blade. The dark pedestal disappeared, leaving Black Hole hovering over the ground that had exploded earlier. He swiped his sword, and Discord was launched out of the city by a blast of darkness. "We have to lead him out of the city!" shouted Twilight, and immediately started flying. The Sisters followed, and Black Hole turned his attention, to them, and Festus immediately shot an invisible fireball at his face. An explosion masked the mask of a head, and he barely reacted, like a twitch.

Black Hole dropped to the ground, and Festus was surrounded in shadowy dark energy that trapped him in a bubble of blackness. I boiled up with anger, and charged. Jumping up, I held my right fist back and came in for a flying punch, but he back handed me with his left hand, and I flew into a nearby mansion, falling through the window. Up until that moment, I had never felt as much pain as shattering a wall with my back after being slapped by a completely armored super metal hand. I could barely move, and could hear the screams of Stream, Blossom, and even an "Oh, crap!" from Thunder. I heard crashes and crumbles and blasts and explosions, but I never got to see it until I could finally move into a crawling position. The Sisters were subduing Black Hole with beams of magical energy, along with a flamethrower-like blast from Festus. Twilight was downed and Blossom and Stream were tending to her, with Thunder on top of a building, aiming his hands to the sky with his eyes closed, as if in concentration. I forced the strength into myself to jump down onto a pile of rubble that led down to the battleground. I walked along the road, watching Black Hole creep closer and closer to my friends. _i can't let this happen, _I thought, _ I can't let this monster take control of this world, it's my job to stop this thing and kill the Dark Realmer, it's my destiny! _I had no idea where the strength came from (now that I think back on it, it might have been eggs) but I ran forward, jumped up, and superman punched Black Hole in the face. A shockwave shook the entire mountain the city was on. Black Hole stumbled, dropping his sword, growled, and flew off. He flew towards a forest in the distance that had a town near it, on the side of Canterlot. Twilight was barely breathing, but she was able to rasp out, "Ponyville… no." She had mentioned Ponyville on the 8th, but now I realized that it was close, not like this was some rare vacation. I clenched my fists, about to say some encouraging, corny revenge thing, but a flash appeared, followed by a rainbow, followed by an explosion and sonic boom, and Black Hole screeched, falling to the fields below. Suddenly, lightning flashed in the air, and Thunder shot off to the direction of the sudden blast. Twilight smiled, but her face looked contorted, like it pained her to do so. She said, "Rainbow Dash used the Sonic Rainboom." Explosions and flashes of lightning took place on the ground by the mountain, shaking it. Darkness tore through the fields, lightning burned the crops and I started flying. I felt the power I had when fighting Chrysalis and the mother ant, I saw purple energy floating on the edges of my vision, and I zoomed down the mountain uncontrollably, charging up energy as I descended. When I was about 40 yards off the ground, I changed course and went towards the battle. I saw a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail on the ground over to the side. Thunder was on one knee, looking very exhausted. The 40 foot frame of Black Hole stood over him, sword raised, ready to come down. And it did. Black Hole slashed down extremely fast, but I caught up and countered the attack with a large amount of purple aura that stopped the blade, sent it back, and cut it through Black Hole's face. He laughed as the sword disappeared and his face reformed. He shot large fireball shaped dark blasts at me, but I shot purple aura blasts back, and explosions made large craters and giant cracks in the ground that caused humongous tremors like an earthquake. The giant dark warrior of blackness sprung forward like a lunging panther, and I barely had time to spin away from the punch and push his away, getting his face closer to my left fist, which caught him with a jab. He stumbled back, and I launched myself forward, catching rapid punches on his chest. Black Hole leaned forward, clutching his chest and stomach in pain. I flew around his head and punched downward, sending him face first into the already damaged ground. Black Hole grunted, getting in a position as if about to do girl push-ups. He tried to rise, and he fell back into the position. Still grunting and groaning, the beast pushed himself to his feet, spinning around and catching me with another left back hand. I had no time to react, as I was sent to the ground, making a trail of parted dirt before me. I got up, still on my knees, still in a state of purpleness, as I just then decided to call it, and shot a giant ball of fiery purple aura at my opponent. Shadowy clouds of darkness surrounded the energy ball, and dispersed, leaving nothing. No trace of the energy ball. Not even Black Hole was there. Then I felt a large blunt object hit my back in a slightly upward motion. I crashed into the side of Canterlot Mountain. The dust cleared, and I looked out of a large downward slanted hole was in. darkness creeped in to the new small cave, and came towards me, exploding a few feet from my face. I felt a burning sensation like no other around my whole body. I lost my vision for an indefinite amount of time, and when it returned, everything was still very dark, almost pitch black. I blinked, and the difference in the amount I could see barely changed in the split second of closed eyes. My vision returned as a vortex of purple light cut through the darkness. The vortex overwhelmed my entire plane of vision. Out of it came a hand. A foot across wrinkled hand came from the vortex and gestured for me to take it. I did, and I entered a new world. An entirely new plane of existence that held the secrets of creation and destruction, beginning and end, knowledge and power. It held the basis of everything. I knew this just by entering it. White fog covered the entire ground, and all the way out. The entire place seemed lit by itself and had no sky. It was like purgatory, with white fog for the ground. A huge white tree came into view about a football field away, and a purple light shone from the tree's direction. I had 7 different urges to go to it. The urges were unexplainably different, but the same. So I went. I walked to the tree, and saw a large orb of purple aura on its side. The orb suddenly contorted after a few seconds, until it disappeared, and in its place was a purple sword with lightning-like energy orbiting it. The handle was like a cutlass, with the metal part in a semicircle around the handle. I didn't know the length of the blade because some of it was in the tree. A voice sounded in my head, _take it, _the voice was obviously ancient. It had power, authority, and a bone chilling calm. I wrapped my right hand around the handle, and pulled. It didn't budge. I pulled harder. It didn't budge. I put both hands into the work and pulled with all my might, until it finally started coming out. Another few inches of the blade were revealed, and I pulled, and pulled, and kept pulling for another of what I thought of as an hour, until the whole thing came out. The blade was 4 feet long, but the handle was another 7 inches. I felt all my injuries heal and fatigue wear away as I held the sword in my hand. The whole thin turned out to be styled like a cutlass, not just the handle. The purple light vortex reappeared to my left, and before I stepped into it, I thought _thanks Godfather, _and stepped through. I stepped out into an already unfamiliar dim plane to see everything was littered with debris and crushed chunks of ground. Craters, cracks, and holes covered the area for a few kilometers around. The Sisters were standing, both very exhausted, trying to charge up a blast. Blossom was staring at her daggers, which were both completely… un-metallic. Thunder was breathing hard, and Stream seemed to be looking for something. Black Hole was in the air, hovering, a lot of darkness swirling around him, ready to start eating its prey. Stream looked in my direction and immediately brightened. She ran to me, saying "There you are!" and hugged me tight when she got to me. When she let go, I held up my sword, and said, "Now let's kill that bastard." I flew up, Stream hanging on to me by my back, and I flew to Black Hole, entering the darkness, mass, lighting it up and weakening it a bit. When it cleared, I saw that we were in a tornado of darkness. Black Hole was on the middle, laughing evilly. My sword lit up, and I flew straight through his chest. He exploded into chunks of dark metal and bits of shadow skin and bone. The dark tornado dispersed, and the sky went from dimmest possible amount of dimness, to predawn light. The battlefield almost looked majestic in the beautiful almost sunrise. I landed, letting Stream off my back, and we met with the others. I embraced my friends. Even Blossom, who was usually the one standing in the back. Twilight was up walking again, and so was the cyan-rainbow pegasus I had seen earlier, who must have been Rainbow Dash. The Sisters bowed their heads to me. I collapsed.

AN: And that just about wraps up this whole Black Hole scenario. And now we all know that the sword is ancient and badass. Don't forget to read and review, so you can tell me what you thought of this chapter. And everyone, thank Epicshock for the great idea. This chapter would have gone down way differently if it weren't for his sword idea that he brought to my attention in chapter 4.


End file.
